LoZ:Ocarina of Time As Seen Through Ganon's Eyes
by Carlson
Summary: Hasn't anybody ever wondered what went on in Ganondorf's mind as he conquered Hyrule? How did that happen? What REALLY went on during those seven years Link was asleep? Find out now! Chapter five is up! Please Review!
1. The Beginning of the End

_I do not own Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. It belongs to Nintendo._

**FIRST REWRITTEN CHAPTER.**

**Frankly, the first try at the this pathetic and completely noncanonical; therefore, I have decided to rewrite the entire thing, as well as complete it. So, it would be wise to disregard the next few chapters of this, as it probably will not go along with THIS chapter.**

* * *

He sits in his fortress, torches lit all around him. His hands are folded and rest against the jewel in his forehead. His expression is dark. He is observed from afar by his second-in-command. He is described in later notes as having the light flicker about his face, which intensifies the feeling of great evil. Suddenly, he stands for the first time in many months. Lord Ganondorf has awoken.

Rushing to his side, the crafty and bodacious Gerudo Nabooru bows her head. "My lord, have you a plan?" She takes in his reply, analyzing every word.

"Yes, my faithful servant, I do. I shall surrender to the king." The once fearsome king's voice is almost a whisper. It is a rare moment of softness. Nabooru is stunned.

"B-but, Lord Ganondorf, you cannot be serious!"

"My decision is final. As of today, you shall be ruler of the sands. I will pledge allegiance to the Hylian king," says the man. He towers over his assistant. He looks almost forlorn. "I will depart in the morning." Then, with a flip of his cape, he disappears into the corridors of the fortress.

…

That night, as he plots the next day, he cannot help but think of his previous defeat at the hands of the Hylian forces. He remembers that he, himself, had only taken a single life: the life of the last Hylian Knight. He would later come to realize that it was the father of the boy who would be the greatest threat to his master plan.

Ganondorf cannot understand what had stopped him on that fateful day. All he can recall is being on the verge of victory, and then losing it all. He frowns deeply, and crushes his hand into a fist. The gem on his forehead glints with the light. He looks up at nothing, and smiles an evil smile.

"My lord, are you sure that you wish to go through with this ridiculous plan?" asks Nabooru. She looks up at her superior in questioning. She simply cannot believe that her king is accepting defeat. She is very suspicious.

"Yes," is all he offers as an answer. The Gerudo opens her mouth to say more, but the man gallops away on his black stallion. Her eyes narrow at the sight of her departing king. He is up to something.

...

"Why have you come before me?" booms the King of Hyrule. He is furious.

Ganondorf walks calmly into the throne room. He bows out of respect for his fellow royal. "I have come to settle the differences between our people. I wish to create an alliance between us to better our country. I pledge my allegiance to you," he explains. "I mean you no harm. I shall no longer be a threat to you. I give you my word."

The Hylian king cocks and eyebrow and contemplates his options. In the meantime, the Gerudo man's eyes flit to the window, where he sees the young princess and an unfamiliar boy looking at him. He is amazed at how much the princess has grown. _Her power will be a great addition to my own_. He observes the boy for a second longer. _I sense the Triforce of Courage. Perhaps this is the legendary hero? He will be a nuisance, I'm sure, but no hero. _

"I accept your alliance. I feel a great evil coming forth in the near future. We will need all we can to defeat it." The kings stand and nod in each other's direction. The Gerudo turns and leaves the chamber, prepared to return to his homeland.

...

He sits in his private quarters, relaying his old work. "It appears that the boy has defeated Gohma, the insect inside of the Great Deku Tree. He now possesses the Kokiri Emerald," reports Koume, the icy twin of the firy Kotake. The witch circles a giant crystal ball.

"No matter. We will obtain the Goron's Ruby in a short time. The dodongoes have prevented them from even approaching their food stores. Surely they will starve. They will give me the stone."

Ganondorf is sure of himself. Albeit unknown to his people, he had been planning a great attack on Hyrule for a long time, since his first defeat. "The Zoras will have no choice but to relinquish their stone as well. They cannot lose their precious fish-lord."

"Ah, but the boy is advancing. He approaches Death Mountain," squawks Kotake. "Have you no apprehensions? No worries?"

"None at all. Why do you think as such?"

"You are our son, Dorfie, it is in a mother's nature to worry." Koume and Kotake stare at the man.

He grimaces. He has always hated the pet name that his surrogate mothers had given him when he was but a child. "My plan is flawless. I shall be victorious." He clenches his teeth in a snarl.


	2. The Sacred Realm is Open

The King of Evil sat upon the ruins of Hyrule Castle. Koume and Kotake buzzed happily beside him.

"I can feel it," spoke Ganondorf, "The Door is being opened."

In his mind's eyes, Ganondorf saw the young hero playing the sacred Song of Time. The boy stepped slowly up the steps to the chamber where the Master Sword slept. A beam of light acted as a spotlight on the blade. He stepped up to the pedestal and grasped the indigo hilt. With all the force he could muster, he pulled the sword out. Suddenly, as the blade left the stone, a bright blue light surrounded him. In a flash, he was gone.

Ganon roared with laughter. He spoke then, "Good job, kid!" He could see the hero staring up at him. He stood in a white room, only seen by the hero, "You've done all my work for me! The Master Sword was the key to the Sacred Realm. You have doomed your people. They are mine now.

The king summoned a a ball of pure energy, and it opened into a silver doorway. He stepped into it. He was surrounded by clouds and large trees, all making a path to the Triforce. The three goddesses, Din, Farore, and Nayru, caught sight of the evil man. They flew over to him.

"Inoch kochace niviaro," shouted Din. Her fiery hair waved in the breeze. Her eyes were a dark orange and her skin was dark. She had a strong resemblance to the Gerudo man himself, since he was her incarnated. Ganondorf translated the words in his mind, _You do not belong here._

"Ki! Wabbafet pikaminu trophane," added the dazzlingly beautiful Nayru. Her skin was like porcelain. She seemed to have a glow about her. Her long, straight hair was ice blond with streaks of baby blue. As she lay in Zelda, she looked much like the princess. _Yes! You must leave._

"Edisiw. Mrazo Triforce ud quinpiy. Yugoo sofaviores oins wshad gjid vwdjiop asop ro ady hpodwh owt fi," finished Farore. Her hair was the color of straw, and it was cropped short. The ends were bright green. Her eyes were a dark emerald. Her skin was tan. Of the goddesses, she looked the most different from her incarnation, the Hero of Time, Link. _Go. The Triforce is sacred. Your heart is much too evil to lay hands on it._

* * *

Ganondorf laughed. Her pushed aside the goddesses and headed straight for the gleaming gold triangle. Slowly, he raised a hand to it and caressed it lovingly. His heart was not pure. It would not grant him his wish. Being as clever as he was, the King of Evil knew what it would do. The Triforce began to crumble into millions of particles. A hole opened up below him and he saw Hyrule. Monsters appeared out of nowhere and began to rampage. Ganondorf felt great power coursing within him. He dropped down the hole to admire his handiwork.

Ganon left to seal the temples. It was his mission to deter the hero as long as he could. First, headed to Death Mountain. He made it to Goron City, smiling mischievously. The Gorons crouched into rock balls. The King of Evil headed for the leader's quarters. There, he found Darunia.

"Give me your medallion," Ganondorf demanded.

Darunia stared up at him, his wild rock hair sticking out behind him. His dark eyes were more than angry. He was furious, "I will never relinquish my medallion to one so impure."

"Then your people with perish," Ganon hissed. He pulled the statue of a Goron from the wall, and entered Death Mountain Crater. Darunia followed to investigate. Ganon whispered ancient words and soon a large dragon rose from the lava.

"No...." murmured Darunia.

"Volvagia!" screeched Ganondorf, "The rock people are your meal. The one who vanquished your before is gone, now. Leave no Goron left alive!"

The Goron chief hurried into his city. He could barely get the warning out, "Volvagia.... has... returned..." His tone was grave. His people stopped whatever it was that they were doing. Simultaneously, they all crouched into their balls and prayed that the legendary hero would come and save them from the fire dragon.

Ganondorf waltzed back into the city, "Your hero is no more. The rumored Hero of Time has been put to sleep for seven long years. I highly doubt your people will last that long."


	3. An Interesting Partnership

I don't own Legend of Zelda (sadly...) please review!! I want to know your ideas!!

* * *

Ganondorf sat in his chamber weeks after what he'd done to the Gorons. He felt very pleased. One matter was tickling the back of his mind, though. Just days after news came out about the Gorons, he had received a quite puzzling letter.

_Ganondorf-_

_ What is wrong with you? You have your power, yet you still torment the innocent. The Gorons did not bear any animosity toward you. Why did you have to put every one of their lives in danger? What is next? Are you going to drain the lake? Are you going to send the desert into a giant sandstorm? _

_ -One Who Used to Think of You as Great_

Whomever had written the letter was someone important enough that Kotake would bring it to him. Whoever they were, they gave him great ideas for his next plan. They would, however, take time. Most of his spare moments were spent searching for the princess. They had found various guards that once served her, but they did not know anything about her whereabouts.

Ganon stepped out of his tower and into the fresh air. Slowly, he crept about his grounds. He took in the broken, crumpled rocks around the lava pit. This surely was not turning out as he had planned. _All in due time_, he told himself. _People will readjust to your style of life. They will rebuild. You will be known as the greatest ruler Hyrule has ever known. _

The king walked about what used to be Hyrule Castle Town. Only hours after he had claimed the land, he had summoned ReDeads to kill anyone who dared get near. Mostly, they were the first thing the Hero of Time would face. Looking a ReDead was like looking fear in the face.

Ganondorf pulled his cloak over him as he left the broken city. He stepped carefully over the broken draw bridge. _All in due time. They will rebuild._ He chanted over and over again in his mind. He looked over at the desert, and thought of his time as a youth...

"Rejoice! The next king has been born!" cheered a nurse. She held a dark skinned, dark eyed baby boy. His little wisps of hair were bright orange.

The baby king grew up an orphan, as his father had died before his birth, and his mother had died bearing him. He was cared for by all the guards in the Gerudo Valley. The days were blistering. The sun sent heatwaves every day. The wind brought deathly sandstorms. The Haunted Wasteland brought monstrous creatures. The nights were cold and unforgiving. They brought terror with their illusions and deadly diseases. Life did not seem as though it could get any better. With each dry, hot day, young Ganondorf saw the happy lives of Hylians in his mind and made it his mission to find a way to their happiness. With every chilling night, he thought of how the Hylians were warm in their beds, sleeping away their fears, while his kept him awake.

When he was just barely twenty, he launched his first attack for happiness. Ganon began the Hyrulean Civil War, wielding the Triforce of Power. Eventually he was defeated, leaving every one of the Hylian Knights dead. Most of the Sheikah were left wounded or killed. He never gave up hope, though. No, Ganondorf never gave up his dream that he would one day know the happiness and warmth that every Hylian seemed to know.

Ganondorf blinked out of his flashback to see a young, muscular boy only a few yards ahead of him. "How-how can it be?" he whispered, believing it to be the Hero of Time. As the boy grew closer, however, the evil king saw it to be not the hero, but a young Sheikah warrior. Ganon drew his sword, ready for a battle.

"I'm not here for a battle," the boy said, his tone even, "I am here to join you."

Ganondorf sheathed his blade, but kept a hand on it, just in case.

"My name is Sheik. I cannot survive on my own. I knew I either had to give up or give in," the Sheikah explained, "I am one of the last of my kind. Allow me to serve you."

The King of Evil was skeptical. He looked at Sheik. He examined his unusual electric blond hair, his different dark skin. His eyes, however, were the deep blood read that all Sheikah's are.

"You cannot be all Sheikah," Ganon declared, "for your skin is not pale, and your hair is not white."

The boy nodded, "That is true. I am half Sheikah. My father was Hylian. He died, though, leaving me to be raised as a Sheikah. My clan is gone, and I have no one."

"Fine, then, I shall take you in as my adviser, as you will be helpful when seeing the most vulnerable parts of Hyrule," Ganondorf extended a hand, pulling Sheik into the deserted town. It was the beginning of a long partnership. One that would end with a quite interesting end.

* * *

Okay, so I took a little idea from the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time manga. Sheik ends up joining with Ganondorf so he could be a double agent. Sneaky, Sheik, sneaky. It's a quite good manga. Check it out on if you want to read it online. And... REVIEW, please!! I wish to please you!!


	4. Frozen Fish

Chapter Four!! yay!! Please, please, PLEASE review! I wish to please?? Isn't Sheik so evil?? Well, I guess not... if you've read the manga, you'd know... but... for those of you who haven't.. well, you wouldn't, would you?

* * *

The young Sheikah became Ganondorf's loyal assistant. Sheik would go on missions of destruction, and Ganon could stay in the castle and plot his next move. There always was something off about Sheik, something mysterious, something the King of Evil could not figure out. It was no matter, though, for the king had much more important things to worry about. In the first few months of their companionship, however, Ganondorf did have Koume and Kotake monitor him. He wanted to be sure that Sheik was not deceiving him.

One day, the Sheikah male came back from a small trip to Lake Hylia with rather grave news.

"The Zoras are building up an army," he informed the king, "They do not approve of your ways. They plan to attack on the last day of next week."

"The Zoras!" Ganondorf chuckled, "I shall take care of them. Unifo! Fetch my robe!" A skeletal servant scurried off to his master's quarters.

"What do you propose we do about this problem?" The Sheikah had been working for Ganondorf for quite some time, yet his tone never varied in pitch. He spoke slowly and carefully, not to keep from offending the great king, but because it was the way of the Sheikah to speak as such.

Ganondorf pondered Sheik's question for a brief moment, "First, we must eliminate any Zora that could be the Sage of Water. Of course, I have no methods of determining which one is that, so I shall eliminate them all. The Ice Cavern is near their domain; perhaps I shall break the barrier that insulates the cold. All of the Zora shall freeze.

"Now, there could possibly be some left in Lake Hylia. It would be most logical that some spiritual Zora would be praying at the Water Temple. I will drain the lake. Morpha shall do." Lord Ganondorf seemed utterly pleased with his plan.

"Morpha?" came Sheik, "Hasn't he been put to rest? How do you plan to resurrect him?"

The Gerudo man just held his right hand up in response. The top triangle of the Triforce glowed gold.

* * *

Ganondorf and Sheik departed the following day. Ganon rampaged through Zora's Domain and out into the pool where Lord Jabu-Jabu lived. Angered by the talk of revolution, he slayed the sacred fish and headed for the Ice Cavern. Sheik took it all in and said not a word.

Ganondorf concentrated all of his power into the Triforce of Power and directed it at the boulder blocking the entrance to the Ice Cavern. After a few minutes of exertion, the boulder began to crack. It crumbled soon after. Chilling winds brought freezing temperatures to the usually tropical-like domain.

"Take me to Lake Hylia," ordered the king. Sheikah pulled out his lyre, a small harp-like instrument. He began to play a slow, melodic song. The Serenade of Water spilled from the strings and the two disappeared in a blinding blue light.

Ganondorf stood next to the Lakeside Laboratory. He raised his hands in the air, chanting, "Ichnotfocillius dominiami. Ichnotfocillius dominiami..." He repeated the words over and over again until the water began to drain. A terrible screech erupted from the entrance to the Water Temple, which was deep under the lake. Soon only a small pool of water was left. Fish flipped around, trying to find water to fill their gills. Ganondorf summoned blue Tektites to patrol the area. He sent various other monster into the Water Temple to aide Morpha in guarding the temple. He was pleased.

"Take me back to my castle," sang the king. His tone was giddy, because he knew that he had just wiped out an entire race in one day.

"May I be excused for just one moment? I believe that I've left something at Zora's Domain," his assistant replied.

"What did you leave? Surely it is nothing of importance!"

"I noticed that one of my strings on my lyre has snapped. Of course, I did not realize this until I had finished the Serenade of Water, for the string is not needed for the song. I cannot get you back to your castle without it," Sheik posed a good argument.

"Fine, you go. I am not coming with you this time, so you had better be quick. I will just wait here and enjoy my destruction," Ganondorf shooed the Sheikah.

* * *

I know, it's short.. but PLEASE review!!


	5. The Hero of Time Awakens

yay! Chapter Five!! Please, rate! Its a little bit longer than my other ones... It shows the Hero of Time (namely, Link) going through some stuff, talking with someone unseen... Who's unseen...? Perhaps a shadow man?? WHO KNOWS?! I do!!

* * *

Koume and Kotake buzzed around their cauldron. Years had passed since the incident at Lake Hylia. Sheik fingered his lyre, experimenting with a new melody. It sounded vaguely like the Song of Time.

"No, no.. that will not do.." He muttered every so often.

Ganondorf slouched in his throne, growing uneasy with every moment that ticked by.

"The Hero of Time shall be emerging soon, sire," Unifo reminded his master.

"Yes, yes," sighed the king, "I know just how to deal with him. As legend says, he shall journey to the land of which he grew up. The forest is ridden with monsters. If he is so lucky to slay them, he shall never make it through the Lost Woods! They are a labyrinth of trees, all coaxing him into different directions. The four poe sisters will take care of him easily, and if they fail, my phantom will surely do the trick!

"And if he is as skilled as the prophecies make him out to be, than he will move onto the Fire Temple. Seeing his beloved Gorons gone, though, will break him. I do believe they dubbed him their, "Sworn Brother". The Megaton Hammer is tucked away in the fiery hole somewhere. He will not find it, and he will not slay Volvagia! How is he to withstand the intense heat?

"Of course, he shall be strong. The Water Temple will get him for sure. He cannot breathe underwater, so he will never even make it to the entrance! My plan is brilliant!"

"May I be excused for a moment, my lord?" whispered Sheik, "I wish to get some fresh air and practice my skills. I want to make sure that I would be able to take the hero in a fight. If it comes to that, I mean."

"Sure, sure, do as you please. You have served me well. But one matter still puzzles me," Ganondorf looked over at the Sheikah, "Sheik, why do you serve me? Your people once served the Hylian Royal Family. Your people fought against me the first time I tried to take Hyrule for myself."

"Sheikah cannot live without sustenance. I cannot survive without a master. Shadows cling to the feet of their masters, and I must do the same. If I had not joined you, I would have faded into oblivion," answered the boy.

"I see... now, go!" Ganondorf waved his arm at the door.

"I see the great Hero of Time! He is in the Temple of Time! He is speaking with someone, but we cannot see..." reported Koume.

"Yes! I cannot hear what they are saying..." added Kotake.

A few minutes passed. The hero continued to speak with his invisible partner.

"Ah! He is playing a song!"

"And now... he is gone!"

Ganondorf loomed over the cauldron to see what was happening. To his disbelief, the hero slayed the ReDeads. He played a song that Ganon had never heard before, one that stunned the living dead. Ganondorf was speechless.

Sheik returned moments later, "The hero is out. I saw him in passing, but I did not interfere. He did not see me. I blend well."

His master shook his head, "He is heading for the forest! He will perish in days!"

The King of Evil watched as the hero neared the Forest Temple entrance. Again, to Ganondorf's disbelief, the hero made it passed the giant Moblins. Sheik was nowhere to be found, because Ganon had released him on a small mission for him.

"He is speaking again!" screamed Kotake.

"Yes! Now he is learning yet another song!"

Ganondorf wished he could hear the song being played. A sneaking suspicion prickled at the back of his mind. _"I blend well._" Sheik had said. Sheik knew all kinds of melodies. Could he be the one teaching the Hero of Time all the songs? _No_, Ganondorf decided, _Sheik works to me now. Like he said, if he wasn't joined with me, he would be lost in oblivion._ The feeling still pricked at his brain, though.

The Hero was more skilled than Ganon had assumed. Somewhere, during a time when Ganondorf was out and about, the hero had obtained a Hookshot, a metal item that shot a chain with a hook on the end. It could latch onto almost anything wooden. In the temple, the hero discovered the Hero's Bow. It was the legendary bow that could slay those unseen.

The hero was quick in the temple. He searched the rooms until he found the poe sisters. Each one died with a few shots of the bow. They gave him trouble, though. _Not as experienced as I though_, sighed Ganondorf. The fight with Phantom Ganon was brief. The Hero of Time was quick on his toes. He discovered the phantom's attacks and his weaknesses.

"Blast! I knew that phantom was a waste!" roared the King of Evil. He nearly snapped his oak table. No matter how much he wished it otherwise, the Hero of Time was back.

* * *

Eeee!! Wasn't it amazing?????? Yes, yes it was!! I loved it. EVERY. FREAKING. BIT. Did you? REVIEW, please!!


	6. Lost Friends and Sneaking Suspicions

I don't own Legend of Zelda.. just my ideas of how Ganondorf was like... I don't even own any of the characters!! D: or even the idea that Sheik was in cahoots with Ganondorf!! Wah!! Please Review!!

* * *

Ganondorf sat at his throne, watching the young hero adventure through Fire Temple. His mind thought about the next temples he would be facing. Next would be the Water Temple, then the Shadow Temple, then the Spirit Temple. His mind wandered back to when the hero had not yet been put into a sleep...

* * *

The twin witches, Koume and Kotake, buzzed around the Spirit Temple. They spotted a young boy in green just outside the temple's walls, "How could he have entered the Desert Colossus with such ease? He is just a boy! The bridge was broken just days after Ganondorf left to conquer Hyrule!" squawked Kotake.

"Yes! Wait! Who... Is that..?" muttered Koume, "It is! It is Nabooru! She speaks with the boy!"

Unable to make out their words, the two witches watch intently on the two.

"She allows the boy into the temple? What brings her to this?!" hissed Kotake.

About and hour later, the witches saw the boy had made it to one of the hands of the Goddess of the Sand, one of the most sacred places in all of Gerudo Valley.

"She shall pay now!" screeched Koume, the fire witch. The twins descended upon Nabooru, surrounding her in a bubble of magic. Fire and ice swirled around the Sage of Spirit. Finally, she and her captors disappeared.

* * *

Ganondorf snapped out of his flashback. He wondered what had come of Nabooru since then. Had his surrogate mothers put her to work? Did she still wander the halls of the Spirit Temple? Or had she perished in the lonely seven years? His mind swirled with unanswered questions that he could not bring himself to ask.

"Volvagia is vanquished!" screamed Koume and Kotake.

"What?" sputtered Ganondorf. Never before in his life had he been so surprised, "Well, he won't be able to even enter the Water Temple. He'd have to be able to walk at the bottoms of lakes! He cannot do that without the lungs of a Zora and the Iron Boots. It is impossible for him to obtain the lungs of a Zora, and the Iron Boots are tucked away in the Ice Cavern!" He took a deep breath.

"How are we to prevent him further?" cooed the witches.

"I shall think of something," declared the King of Evil.

Over the next few days, Ganondorf got reports on how the hero had earned himself a horse from the ranch. Ganon made note of the failure of the rancher, Ingo, and planned on punishing him later. Somehow, the hero found the Iron Boots and earned a quite peculiar song: The Serenade of Water.

"Sheik..." purred Ganondorf, "How convenient is it that the hero just so happened to learn the Serenade of Water, a song you play for me almost every day, when you were out of my sight?"

"It is quite the coincidence, my lord, but I assure you that I was out at the Shadow Temple, investigating the conditions. It seems as though that temple holds its own monsters and creatures. It does not, however, have the power of the beast the Great Impa sealed away, though," Sheik said, his voice a complete monotone.

Ganondorf did not put his suspicions to rest, however, "The 'Great' Impa? You still have loyalties to that filth? She is the one who took the princess, as well as the Triforce of Wisdom, away from me!"

"I only speak highly of her, because she is the one who raised me. I have not seen her in many years. I do not even know if she is still alive," sighed the Sheikah, "Now if we may get back to the matter at hand. What are we to do about the Shadow Temple? The hero is nearing the end of the Water Temple, and there must be something that we can do about keeping the boy away from getting the Shadow Medallion."

The Sheikah's master released a long breath. He thought about his predicament for a while. He would have to pull something amazing out of his hat. The hero had proven himself strong by defeating a lava dragon, slaying a phantom, and now walking underwater as if he had gills. Ganondorf knew very well that the beast, Bongo Bongo, had been sealed in the well in Kakariko Village. He would just have to free it.

Of course, he would just have to release it into the temple. If he simply broke the seal on the well, all the creatures would leave the well. He would need those monsters to defend the Eye of Truth, an item essential for completing the Shadow Temple.

"Take me to Kakariko," ordered Ganondorf.

"Ah, the Nocturne of the Shadow..." mused Sheik, "How it makes me feel at home..." The words sounded strange coming from a one-toned voice. The Sheikah's face remained expressionless, even as he announced his comfort in playing the solemn tune.

* * *

Please Review! :) Favorite, too! It made me smile to see that someone had favorited me!! :D


End file.
